Lovely
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: They became friends when she was fifteen. It might’ve been because his socalled friends left him to rot in Ancient Runes while they napped in Divination, or maybe it was simply because of that lovely smile. [LilySirius friendship oneshot]


**_Lovely_ **

They became friends when she was fifteen, and neither of them were quite sure why. It might've been because his so-called friends had left him to rot in Ancient Runes while they faked predictions and napped in Divination, or because the professor believed she could work miracles on his work habits, and sat them next to each other. Maybe it was because they both were a little lost, or maybe it was simply because she had such a _lovely_ smile.

They came from two different worlds, both literally and figuratively. He was a member of one of the most prominent pureblood families of the age, while she was raised a Muggle. He was popular and confident and beautiful, but she was gorgeous and charming and completely unaware of both.

"I can't wait for graduation," she said one day, looking out the window with a hazy smile on her face.

"Pardon?" He asked, as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's not for another two years, in case you weren't aware."

"Why _thank you_, I was aware. I was just simply commenting on the fact that I think it will be truly wonderful."

"We'll be leaving the school, though," he said, his forehead crinkling as he tried to understand her. He often couldn't, but he loved how she was a puzzle to him. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Exactly. We'll be leaving the school and finally entering the _Real World_," she said, looking excited at the mere thought.

"Personally, I'll be devastated."

"It'll be different for you though," she said, twirling her hair around her fingertips. She saw the look on his face, and laughed quietly. "_You know_. We've lived…different lives here. You're the kind of person who absolutely _thrives_ at a place like this—you're popular, you're loved, you're perfect. Me, I just exist here. I can't wait till we're in the Real World, and I get a chance to be…something more," she said, and he nodded.

Their friendship started off slowly, but it came so easy that soon they felt as though they'd been friends for years. It was odd, they agreed, to become such close friends in Fifth Year; usually friendships were defined First Year, and stayed constant through the rest of school. But these two, they clicked so _well_ that it didn't matter they rarely saw each other outside of class, and it didn't matter that few people knew of their friendship—it was perfect to them, and that was enough.

They'd whisper back and forth, all through Ancient Runes. His friends were appalled that he would voluntarily stay in the class, and hers were shocked to learn that she didn't have _any_ notes from class time—he hated classes, she loved them.

"You frustrate me to no end," she said one day, after staring at him for a few moments. He turned to look at her, a strand of black hair falling into his face as he grinned.

"Is that so," he said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, it is so. You have so much _potential_, I don't understand how you are satisfied so easily by just wasting it!" It was a whispered cry, but she was getting so worked up he laughed out loud.

"Oh, Lily. Would it make you happier if I started handing in assignments on time?" He asked, leaning forward so that the two front legs of his chair crashed back onto the floor.

It was her turn to cross her arms and lean back, though she kept her chair on the ground. "I s'pose so…"

They both had façades that they lived with daily; they both had secrets. Slowly, she discovered that his life was nothing near the perfect existence she had imagined, and he became aware that she was entirely blind when it came to herself.

"Honestly, I can't understand you," he said one day, and she looked over to him, surprised.

"Sorry?"

"Can you really not see it? How lovely you are? I don't understand how you couldn't…" he was only half-aware that he was speaking out loud. She blinked blankly at him once, before cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

For the briefest moment, the idea crossed his mind that she truly didn't see how wonderful she was.

"You've got everything going for you. Remember that, alright?"

Because, after all, she did. And it didn't take too long for his best friend to notice as well. But they never talked about that. Not until they had to.

"Well. I suppose…well, I suppose James already told you?" she said, slipping into the seat beside him a few seconds before the bell signaled the start of class.

"That he did," he said slowly. He didn't mention how he couldn't believe that out of the entire school, it would be his best friend that would take her away from him. Because even though they weren't dating, and even though they never would, she was just so undeniably _his_ that he couldn't stand it.

"I'm not sure how it happened. I swear Sirius, I went from screaming at him to kissing him, and I'm still not sure which one I like better," she said, as if she had to defend her actions. He shook his head at her, smiling.

"Darling, you've got nothing to explain to me," he said, winking at her and smiling. "You've got everything going for you, remember? And so does he. It's only natural you're together, you see," he said, holding both hands level to each other, and then bringing them together. "Only natural."

"You aren't mad, are you? Because right now you've got that look on your face that says 'Lily, I'm so mad at you but I won't say it,' and oh, Sirius, _please_, I couldn't bear it if you were mad at me," she spoke quickly and passionately; enough so that he couldn't help letting out a small laugh.

"I'm not mad, Lily…"

The end of their last year seemed to pass quickly after that; Christmas came and went quietly, and it was the very same with Easter. Sometimes they'd meet in the Common Room late at night, when neither could sleep. She'd try not to overwhelm him with talk of his best friend, and he'd try not to overwhelm her with talk of the troubles of the world. And so the year passed.

"I think that today, you look even lovelier than usual," he said, looking her up and down in her classy graduation robes.

"Ah, and you don't clean up so poorly yourself, Mr. Black," she said, squeezing his hand and jumping up and down once. "Oh Sirius, I'm so nervous! What if I make a mistake, or stumble on my words?"

She was addressing the graduating class, and their parents—special Head Girl Duties, and all. He looked at her and grinned, shaking his head.

"Lily, _darling_, you aren't going to make a mistake. You look lovely and you'll speak lovely, and it will just be that simple. You've got everything going for you, this will just be simple." He often slipped that into conversations, and never once did it fail to get a smile in return.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You're my favorite, kay?" It seemed as though she was asking his permission, and he only winked in return.

"Maybe in that old, beat-up rag doll sort of way," he said, and she shook her head violently.

"No, no, not that way at all! You're so different than that Sirius, and at first I couldn't figure out just what you were. I used to think you were the kind of doll that's just too _pretty_ to play with; the kind only gets to observe the world from the top shelf, never take part in it," she said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"And now?" he asked, amused. She bit her lip for a minute, and smiled.

"Now I'd say you're the best kind of doll—the one that you stay up late talking to; the one you bring with you to a new place when you're afraid; the one that, no matter how much it faces, still manages to look lovely," she said, and he smiled.

"You're my favorite too, Lily," he said, and she smiled.

After graduation his best friend proposed to her, and she said yes in a heartbeat. Her life was now run by flower choices and fabric samples instead of homework, but that didn't stop her from visiting his flat every day.

"Hello you," she said as she stepped through the door, placing her umbrella on the ground. "It's absolutely pouring out there, my mother is driving me crazy, I'm getting married tomorrow and I miss you terribly."

He was leaning against a doorway across the room, grinning at her. "Why hello—yes I'd noticed from how wet you are—don't worry, I can relate—don't let your nervousness outweigh your excitement—and darling, I've missed you too," he said, responding to her entirely and walking over to hug her.

"It's all going to be different now, isn't it," she said, once they were sitting on the sofa. She was looking intently at the cup of tea in her hands, and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Yes," he said gently, tucking a strand of that lovely red hair behind her ear. "But it has to be, or else we'd never grow up. And just because it's going to be different, doesn't mean it's going to be worse," he said, and she looked up to him with watery eyes. "Besides, what've you got to worry about? You're lovely, and you've got everything going for you."

She married his best friend the next month, and he was the best man. She would've asked him to be the maid of honour as well, she claimed, but was afraid they wouldn't be able to find a flattering enough dress for him. He glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue. His best friend just looked on, amused by the two most important people in his life.

Less than a year later, she was giving birth to her first child. Her husband was holding her hand, but he was holding her eye contact. He was named godfather, and the job was taken quite seriously…except when it came to changing diapers.

"Christ Sirius, in an entire year you've changed Harry's diapers what, five times?" She said, glaring at her best friend as he leaned against the doorway, grinning.

"You give me too much credit, darling. It's been no more than three times. I wouldn't want to take away such a motherly honour from you, after all…it's quite _flattering_."

After all these years he was still intolerable, and she was still utterly annoyed by his lack of ambition. But it was September now, and she and her husband had just heard the worst news a pair of new parents possibly could—their son was in danger. And so a plan was decided, and it was time for goodbyes.

"Oh, Sirius," she said, clinging to him as he hugged her goodbye. "I wish it was you, I only truly trust you," she said, whispering into his shoulder. He held her tighter.

"Lily, darling. Shh. You're going to be safe and fine and lovely, and in six months you're going to get out of here and you're going to spend every waking moment catching up with me," he whispered, rubbing his arm up and down her back in a comforting fashion. She sighed.

"When did life become so terrible…" It was barely a whisper, but he heard. He pulled away from her suddenly, putting both hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't want to hear that, Lily, alright? You're a gorgeous, caring, _lovely_ woman, and just look around you right now. You've got a beautiful son, who loves you more than anything. You've got a devoted husband who'd do anything for you. And you've got me," he added, almost as an afterthought. "You've got everything going for you," he whispered quietly, and she collapsed into his hug once again.

"I love you, Lily."

"You'll always be my favorite, Sirius."

Neither knew that would be the last time they would speak to each other, but somehow, the words were fitting. They became friends when she was fifteen, and neither of them were quite sure why. It might've been because his so-called friends had left him to rot in Ancient Runes while they faked predictions and napped in Divination…or maybe simply because they needed each other.

* * *

A/N: Seeing as you've taken the time to read this, I'd really appreciate it if you took a few more moments to just leave me a quick review. I'd love to hear your thoughts! 


End file.
